The Walk Of Shame
by starcrossedannabeth
Summary: Annabeth and Percy get steamy in a broom closet, and the walk of shame is more like a walk of fame. feat. angry drew, smug annabeth and sass. gonna rate this m for some graphic content, but let's be honest, us teenagers read m's all the time. go nuts.


**I don't even know what this is I'm really tired.**

**Aka - the smut is real, Annabeth and Drew hatred is my life right now and I need bitchy, sassy Annabeth in order to sustain my life.**

* * *

It was extremely hot and cramped in the broom closet, but Annabeth didn't notice. All she registered was - it's private and it's dark. In the heat of the moment, that was all she needed.

They weren't _that_ bad, were they?

Yeah. Yeah, they were.

Two eighteen year olds (technically adults) pressed up against each other in a closet, him shirtless and her blouse slightly undone (technically still dressed), his mouth on her neck and her hands in his hair (technically not sex.) They both knew that if someone found them, they'd never hear the end of it, but it was worth it.

Not much was to be heard, only the occasional gasps and moans, but the clunking of the brooms sometimes had their hearts racing. They were _supposed_ to be in their cabins, but that didn't go as planned. Oops.

She knew it was dusk when they'd found themselves winding up in the broom closet, and she was pretty sure it was night now. She vaguely remembered hearing Chiron's voice as he called for light's out, but her memories were a little foggy, since she wasn't paying much attention to what was going on outside.

His lips moving to her collarbone was a sensation she never wanted to forget. Her mind was hazy but her body was sharp, focused. Her skin was hot and flushed and she suspected Percy's was as well. Her fingers gripped his messy hair as she let out a quiet, breathy moan. She was covered in sweat, red-hot, panting, her thoughts tumbling over her head as all she could focus on was him. It was as if everything else was blurred, and the only thing that was clear was him - his lips on her hot skin, his body against hers, his hand against her thigh. In her head, lights flashed and colours swirled and lust took over.

The intensity of it was almost too much, to a point where she nearly let out a loud scream, but settled for clutching his head and pulling his body closer to hers as she arched in pleasure.

Gasping, the two fell asleep in the closet, slumped against each other, their hearts beating fast and in time with the other.

~oOo~

When she woke up, sunlight was streaming through a crack in the door. It took her a moment to remember where she was, but when memories of lingering kisses and sensual touching came back to her, she smiled and stretched. Percy was already awake, and he hugged her hips, softly kissing where he'd left marks on her tan skin from the previous night. Deciding they needed to go to breakfast, the two emerged from the broom closet and headed towards the pavilion, where the other campers were already eating.

Annabeth was fully aware that her hair was still tousled, that her clothes were unevenly buttoned, that her hickeys were visible, yet she couldn't stop the almost-proud smirk from climbing onto her face. Percy's arm around her waist only added to the smug look on her face.

The Athena table went from looks of relief at her return to looks of shock, disgust and anger, but that didn't bother Annabeth at all. Neither did the stares, which was good. Over at the Aphrodite table, Drew gave her a nasty look - whilst Piper winked and carried on eating.

Drew approached the table, her glare somewhat fueled by her excessive amounts of green eyeliner. She scowled at Annabeth.

"Proud of your little walk of shame in front of everyone?" She asked, spitting the words in an aggressive manner. Annabeth laughed.

"Proud of yours last week, Drew?"

Drew recoiled, much to Annabeth's satisfaction. She'd been the only one awake to see it, which she had used for blackmail ever since.

"I had sex with _Percy Jackson._ You were with Michae - "

"Shut up!" Drew hissed, and stomped away, her pink stiletto heels clopping on the floor.

The rest of the campers, having noticed the drama finishing, had turned back to their own conversations. Malcolm leaned over the table.

"Whilst I did _not_ want to know about your sexual history-" He started.

"-not that it's obvious or anything," someone snickered, pointing.

Malcolm shot them a glare. "-I gotta say, good on ya, sis. Drew's gonna be so pissed."

* * *

**DONT JUDGE ME OKAY**


End file.
